


Comfort | Nick x Red

by Sunni_Side



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Shyness, Size Difference, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunni_Side/pseuds/Sunni_Side
Summary: A Thunderstorm has engulfed Radiator Springs late evening, the bigger fire fighter terrified and his small boyfriend wants him to feel better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Red (cars)/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Comfort | Nick x Red

**Author's Note:**

> // as Nick is my character, obviously the art of him is mine (on the right)  
> unfortunately I have trouble finding the artist for Human Red, if anyone can help me find them (got the pic from Tumblr) that would be great!  
> (LINK AT BEGINING OF STORY)
> 
> Also sorry if this kinda sucks, it's only my second smut I have written! I'm trying to open my variety of writing and I wanted to start writing more smutty fics instead of just; Angst, shitty romance, crack, or fluff. I want to start writing more serious shipping stuff

P[icture](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_oYPCUSXS1lWV5CBk60dAMqE7eGsVzJ1/view)

* * *

Red shivered under the blankets, whimpering and jumping hearing the thunder from outside. The heavy rain bringing a tapping sound all around the house. His boyfriend sitting beside him on top of the blanket gently rubbing Red's arm "Red... It's okay... It'll be alright" Nick quietly reassured, slowly bringing the blanket down to see his boyfriend's trembling body "Red..." Nick got on his knees to try to peer over Red's bigger body just to see his face "You wanna cuddle?" Nick kindly asked, a small smile as he sees Red carefully roll over and slowly nod, his usual shy smile returning as he wiped his tears away. Sitting up and putting the pillows behind his back so be can sit upright

"There's my Red" Nick giggled as he crawled into his big boyfriend's lap, closing his eyes as he rests his head on Red's chest and the other wrapped his arms around him resting his chin on top of Nick's head.

The two stayed in each other's arms, Nick ever so often gently massaging Red's chest earning a him of approval. But still when a loud burst of thunder happened out of nowhere, Red would squeeze Nick in his arms but got a few kisses of reassurance and a few quiet "it's okay", "it'll be alright" from his small lover. Which helped a lot.

A little later the two still were cuddled up, but Red was still nervous, tightly holding onto Nick

"Red..." Nick slightly pulled away to look up at Red

"I-I can't help it... The thunder is just to scary" Red whimpered looking away. Nick sadly sighed, what can he do?... Something that would distract Red from the noises... Obviously their usual cuddles and kisses wouldn't take his mind off it...

Then... Nick got an idea. This was surely something he thought of doing a few times, but he was to shy to ask. But now Red needed a distraction. Here it goes...

"R-Red?..." Nick nervously spoke, shyly looking at his hands

"Yes?..."

"Would... You want to try a, uhm... Different distraction?" The smaller man swallowed a lump in his throat, fiddling with his hands, Red was a bit confused as to what he meant, but when Nick finally looked up and his blushing told Red what he was thinking

"You-"

"I-It's okay if you don't want to! I-I just want to, uhm... Y'know- help you" Nick buried his face in the other's chest, mumbling stuff under his breath. Red shyly smiled.

He really wanted to do it? For him?

Of course Red wanted to...

Sometimes when Red would water the flowers and he'd see Nick in his black bedtime shorts and Red's oversized shirt he'd wear. He'd think about how cute he'd be... Without them... Privately, of course. Then when he'd snap back into reality, the water have completely miss the flowers.  
It would always take a lot of cold water to calm him down from his... Lewd thoughts about his lover.

"I-I'd like to... I-If you still wanna..." Red placed his hand on Nick's head, loving the soft hair. Nick shyly and slowly looked back up at Red, his cheeks burning "O-okay... But... Can I, uhm. Can I?" He asked scratching his neck

"You have my permission" Red nodded, kissing Nick's forehead. Nick took in a deep breath, before leaning in and giving Red a kiss on his lips. Moving slowly he tilted his head deepening the kiss, then slowly trailer his hand down, from his cheek, to his chest, to his belly then... Stopped just above Red's underwear, kissing his partner more passionately he slowly traced his fingers above Red's crotch earning a low moan. A small smile on Nick's lips as he slowly started rubbing it with his palm "O-Oh my...." Red pulled away biting his lip "Do I still have permission?" Nick quietly asked, their faces just centimeters away from each other "Yeah..."  
Slowly, Nick rolled off of Red's lap, spreading his legs far enough that Nick could sit comfortably in between them

"Can you... Take these off please?..." Nick shyly asked pulling at the waist of Red's underwear. The larger man nodded, quickly stripping them off, tossing them aside. Nick's eyes widened as he laid eyes on Red's cock... Oh my. Nick knew he'd be big (he found out one time he and Red were tickling and cuddling each other, Red managed to accidentally get them in a position (Nick on his knees and Red behind him, their bodies pressed together) and that was enough to get Red's hormones running. Nick felt his bulge pressed against him. The big boy was beyond embarrassed and it took Nick a few hours to reassure and calm him down)  
But oh god, he was bigger than he thought. To him anyway. Eight inches was a lot for him...  
"You don't have to- Ah!" Red was cut off by his boyfriend's hand grabbing his member, looking down at Nick, the smaller one shook his head "N-No, I don't wanna leave you... This hard" Nick said, slowly pumping his hand up and down.  
He was a little unsure of what to do, he was on his knees in front of it, carefully watching Red's reactions to how fast he pumped, to how he touched it, letting himself get a hard from hearing the lovely sounds coming from Red's mouth.

Slowly, he leaned closer to the hard cock, swallowing nervously as he gently placed a kiss on the tip "O-Oh!" Red moaned out squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip. Nick licked the precum off his lips, a little salty... But nothing he can't handle. Taking a deep breath, placing his hands near the base, here goes nothing.

He wrapped his lips around the tip, being mindful of his teeth and slowly rubbing the base with his hands. Red let out a whimper, clenching the sheets below him. Nick pulled away, then curiously started licking the tip and Red covered his flushed face, holding back a moan.  
Nick decided to try what he saw... Online... And slowly bob his head. Slowly taking in more each time his head bobbed down. He could only take in half of it before pulling away, time to try something different.  
He leaned back in and left a few kisses down the side, gently sucking on some spots. Making sure to look at Red's face as he did so. Red looked down at him, eyes half lidded and his face was red.

Nick gave him a smile before putting it back in his mouth, picking up the pace a bit, moaning around it, which earned a loud moan from the other "Nick-... I... It feels... I'm gonna... O-Oh" Red whimpered biting his knuckles. Nick pulled away nodding and started stroking him faster "Nick!"  
His hand tightened around him not slowing down as Red came moaning out and shutting his eyes. Nick hand milking him for all he had, only slowling his pace when little came out, sitting upright with his usual shy smile

"Do you feel better now?" Nick asked wiping the semen off on a nearby cloth, tossing it aside.

Red lazily smiled and nodded "That's good..." Nick giggled kissing Red's neck cuddling back up with him. Red welcomed him back in his arms, but then noticed Nick awkwardly shifting his legs and the precum that wet his underwear. Red's cheeks flushed dark red feeling Nick's bulge again him, followed by a soft whimper from the smaller one  
"N-Nick?..." Red felt nervous again, not because of the thunder (which thankfully stopped) but because he didn't want to leave Nick like that

"Yes?" He asked looking up at him, then noticed how flushed Red's face was "Do you... Want help?..." Red looked away covering his mouth as Nick's eyes widened as he felt the others leg rub against him, causing him to let out a soft whimper  
"P-please?...." Nick moaned burying his face in Red's chest. He felt so uncomfortable, he didn't even notice how _hard_ he got from blowing him.  
Then the bigger guy rolled in top of him, his legs on either side, swallowing a lump in his throat, he was nervous, he didn't want to mess up...  
Slowly he leaned down and started leaving his soft kisses on the other's neck, his hand making its way underneath Nick's shirt, gently rubbing his petite body, tracing his fingers over his nipples, which he _really_ liked, letting out a moan clenching the sheets. Red smiled knowing he was doing something right, then his fingers trailer down, lower  
 _Lower_  
Until they stopped.  
He was nervous again

"R-Red?..." Nick questioned, trying to catch his breath "I... Don't want to hurt you..." He shyly admitted. Nick shook his head kissing his cheek "I'm a big boy"

Red gulped and nodded, slipping his hand into his underwear "O-Oh!" Nick shut his eyes, squirming under him. _You can do this Red..._

Getting more confident, Red softly nibbled on his neck as he slowly pumped Nick's cock. Gasping the smaller one wrapped his arms around Red, whimpering as he felt Red's warm hand "Red..."  
He felt confident hearing Nick's moans, he was doing something right... He wondered...  
"O-Oh!" Nick shut his legs, feeling Red's finger circle his hole "S-Sorry! Sorry!" Red tried pulling his hand away but Nick grabbed his wrist "D-Do that again?" He begged looking the other in the eyes. Red saw the lust in Nick's eyes, admiring his blushing face and nodded, for him.  
Carefully he got into a new position, Nick sitting on his lap, back facing to him with his underwear thrown off and Red's left hand holding him steady and his right hand down there.

His middle finger circling Nick's hole before slowly pushing half of it in, earning a loud moan from the other's lips. Red stopped, letting Nick adjust to his finger, then when he got a nod, slowly started pushing it in and out "Red! O-Ohh... I-It feels-... So good" Nick whimpered, hand reaching for himself, but was stopped by Red grabbing it and pulling it away "R-Red?..."

"I... I want to try.. to get you to come..." Red softly whispered in Nick's shoulder "O-okay..." He agreed

Red continued moving his hand, before adding a second one "Ah!" Nick moaned, spreading his legs further "R-Red!"  
Jeez, if Nick kept making these beautiful sounds, Red would probably get hard again... And he did.  
The two kept the same pace, before Red finally added a third. Driving Nick crazy. He moaned with every thrust of his hand and even softly started fucking himself on Red's hand, before he felt his bulge against his ass, again. If they kept just going back and forth from hand fucking to blowjobs they'd probably get no where! They both got hard from servicing one another, but they obviously needed something that would finish them both at the same time...

"R- _Ah-_ Red?..." Nick softly spoke, slightly whimpering as Red stopped his movements "You're.... Hard again-..." Red just nodded  
"M-maybe if we... Uhm... Do something else... We can both come?..."  
Red knew what he was talking about, but he didn't want to hurt Nick...  
"I- uhm, have lube... If you want to continue..." He shyly said, Red nodded and Nick rolled off crawling to his end to open his drawer and pulled out a bottle. Red probably gave him a confused look as to why he had it, when they never been this intimate with each other, he just shrugged "I asked Flo and Ramone... They didn't show me a-anything! I swear! It's just... I-I've been- u-uhm..." Nick shyly looked away and Red just shook his head smiling, grabbing the bottle from him and placing a kiss on his forehead, Nick just smiled and laid on his back, Red sat up on his knees, applying a _generous_ amount of lube to his length  
Before crawling above his boyfriend, the look of fear returning as he lined up, but Nick placed a hand on his cheek, lifting his eyes up to him "Just look at me... Look at my face... It'll hurt, but I promise I'll tell you if it's to much, alright"  
Red nodded before rubbing the tip against his hole, making sure to see his reactions. Here goes nothing... He slowly entered, just a few centimeters before stopping to make sure he was alright  
Nick's face scrunched up, squeezing his eyes shut, it hurt. "You want me to p-"  
"No no... It's- _hhgh!-_ alright-.. oh-...." Nick assured, wrapping his arms around Red's shoulders pulling him close "Y-you can go" in just a few inches, stopping at Nick's groan, he speed his legs a bit more, heavily breathing "Y-you feel s-so... tight..." Red whispered kissing his boyfriend's neck and rubbing small circles on his hips Nick moaned softly at the touch and nodded "P-Put the rest in"  
Red was hesitant, but he only had a few more inches, so nodded and quickly thrusted in as Nick cried out, burying his face into his shoulder, wrapping his legs around Red's waist  
"Red!" Nick whimpered but was immediately showered by Red's gentle kisses and quiet whispers of reassurance " _R-Red!~_ " Nick moaned relaxing around Red's cock "Y-You feel so good..." Red whispered shyly cherishing how Nick felt around him  
It took a little more time and kisses for Nick to fully relax but soon he took a few deep breaths before nodding "You can move now..."  
The bigger one smiled and left a kiss on his cheek before he slowly started thrusting back and forth. It took a while for them to get a good rhythm but after a few awkward thrusts, Red found a good pace, slowly pulling halfway out then thrusting back in while Nick moved his hips at the same pace  
"I-It feels so good, Red..." His legs felt so tired tho, they felt like they were about to give up, biting his lip as he felt his own dick rub against Red's stomach "Mhmm" He agreed, cherishing the beautiful moans coming from his boyfriend. He loved him, he almost couldn't believe they were doing this, Red finally hearing Nick moan his name, he felt so happy that he was finally giving Nick the pleasure he deserved. Making sure every thrust earned a sound. It definitely gave Red a boost of confidence.  
"I-Im! Hhg! Red! P-please move faster" Nick cried, his legs shaking, Red wanted to please him so did what he was told, he sped up his pace, Nick no longer keeping up a rhythm, he just held onto Red, moaning loudly as he thrusted in "R-Red! There..." Nick wept, his face buried in the crook of Red's neck.  
Nick cried out as Red kept hitting that same spot, clinging onto him as he felt the knot in his stomach  
"N-Nick..." Red whimpered "I'm close..." He shyly said, not stopping his thrusting  
"M- _Ah!~_ Me to...." Nick admitted not holding back his moans, he wanted to let Red know he was doing a good job.

The room was lit by a nightlight, the only sounds coming from their lips and the skin on skin contact, the heavy rain tapping on the window. Both tangled up with each other.  
Nick's moans grew louder as a few final thrusts made him cum, though Red didn't stop, fucking him through his orgasm before pulling out and cumming. His fluids mixed with the other's.

Red rolled off, lying on his side, as Nick caught his breath.

"Wow..." Nick lazily smiled up at Red, who grabbed a tissue and helped wipe off the semen.

"I- uhm... Hope that was okay?" Red shyly asked, making Nick giggle. Cuddling back up with him, not minding if their privates touched, both were pretty done anyway,  
"Of course you were..." Nick smiled.

"Heh..." He pulled the blanket over the two and was shocked to see his boyfriend fall asleep, but shook his head with a smile, kissing his forehead

"Goodnight..."

"Mmmh, nighty..."

**Author's Note:**

> Also from my wattpad


End file.
